


Churning and Burning

by ScullyGolightly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Mulder finds out about Scully’s first job and it turns him on





	Churning and Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a Halloween fic, per se, but it does involve dressing up and the timing is right, so Happy Halloween, philes! 
> 
> I took a break from writing because I was not in a good place mentally. This story is kinda goofy and unpolished—I’m trying to find my bearings again, so please bear with me ;)

“Well, that was just a bunch of information we already knew. What a waste of time.”

“Not necessarily,” said Mulder under his breath as he walked away from her to look at the map of the shopping mall.

“Mulder, come on, let’s go.”

He pointed to a spot on the map and grinned at her. “B-5, the food court. I’m hungry, Scully.”

She rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.

Once they found the dining hub of the galleria, Mulder made a beeline for one restaurant in particular. They passed by Orange Julius and the pizzas of Sbarro. The sickly sweet smell from the Cinnabon almost made Scully gag; Mulder took the proffered sample from the teenager who stood with a tray in front of the bakery’s stall. He held out the little paper cup to her and she scrunched her nose up in response. Again, he gave her that mischievous grin before popping the sugary morsel into his mouth and continuing on his way.

When he reached his intended destination, Mulder stood basking in the bright fluorescent lighting like it was a mirage in a desert. Scully crinkled her brow. It was just a run-of-the-mill Hot Dog on a Stick. The chain had been in every mall in North America for years and years, it was nothing special, but Mulder seemed to be oddly excited about it.

“Can I interest you in a phallic-shaped snack, Scully?”

“Excuse me?”

“Corn dog?” he said pointing to the colorful kiosk. 

“You’re the corn dog.”

“I think you mean horn dog.”

“Well, yes, that too.”

Mulder chuckled, amused as hell at their banter. “So, yes?”

“No, thank you.”

“A lemonade then?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Really? I thought it would bring back memories for you.”

Now Scully really narrowed her gaze at him. “Why would you think that?”

“You tell me.”

“No, Mulder,” she said warily, “you tell me.”

His shoulders deflated. “Of course you didn’t take my bait,” he said, scoffing at himself. Scully looked at him skeptically, waiting for an explanation. Mulder shrugged sheepishly and gave her a hapless smile. “Dinner at your mom’s last month, you were doing the dishes and she showed me some photo albums.”

“Oh god,” groaned Scully.

“It was so cute, you in your striped uniform and hat,” he lauded, motioning above his head, “standing on the front porch before your first day of work at your first job.”

Scully put her hands on her hips, but inside she was all warm and gooey and bashful, not unlike the center of one of those Cinnabons. “My mom, I swear to god…”

“I don’t think she would like you swearing to god on her behalf,” he said with a wink and then stepped up to the counter. “A medium lemonade, please.”

They made their way toward the exit of the mall. “Full disclosure,” Mulder said in between sips of his drink, “when I was in high school, that uniform drove me crazy. Knowing you worked there and seeing you wear that… oh man, it turned me on, Scully, in this strange nostalgic kinda way.”

“Really? We always got teased. It sure didn’t get me any dates or anything.”

“Every time I came to the mall I would cruise by there hoping it was time for them to churn the lemonade.”

Scully laughed. “That was good exercise; my arms got so ripped.” 

“I bet,” he muttered, giving her a suggestive once-over. “The Hot Dog on a Stick Upper Body Workout.”

“The Stick.”

“What?”

“We called it ‘The Stick’ for short.” 

“You’re killing me here, Scully.”

“So you never dated any of those girls? You would just go and ogle them or what?”

“Well, it sounds crass when you put it that way, but, uh, yes.” Scully shook her head in mock disapproval. “I was a horny, awkward teen, okay? And the hotties at The Stick—as those of us in the know call it,” he added with a smirk, “intimidated me, just as I’m sure you would have.”

“This is quite enlightening, Mulder.”

“We learned a little something about each other, didn’t we?”

“We did. I guess I’ll have to thank my mom for opening her big--”

“Photo album?” suggested Mulder, grinning widely at her.

***

Scully did go visit her mother on her next free weekend, but she didn’t mention anything about the photo or the conversation it had incited. And luckily her mom left her alone while she went through the storage boxes in the garage. There were three labeled “Dana” and Scully was sure that she had her old uniform in one of them. Trying not to get distracted with trips down memory lane, she located the uniform which was kept neatly in a plastic bag and labeled as if the garish colors and polyester weren’t obvious indicators. Scully tucked it into her purse and then grabbed a few yearbooks before heading back into the house. 

She knew it was unlikely, but she didn’t want her mom to make the connection between Mulder and the photo and the uniform. Mulder’s paranoia must’ve rubbed off on her after all these years—she wouldn’t take the chance that her mother’s imagination would somehow lead to the actual reason she was there looking through her childhood things. Maggie knew that Scully and Mulder were now officially an item, that was why she had been so keen on having them both over for dinner, but she didn’t need to know about the kinky role-playing they would be doing with her old work outfit.

She tried the uniform on when she got home. There was no need to get Mulder’s hopes up if the thing didn’t even fit. And she thought the idea of surprising him would be fun. The bright blue shorts fit, but they were snug. She was in the best shape of her life right now so her toned thighs and butt filled them out enough for it to look sexy without being indecent. Pair it with some high heels and her legs would look amazing. Scully admired her ass in the mirror, happy that one part of the outfit was working. Now, she really wanted the top to fit, too—this idea that began as a fantasy gift to Mulder was getting her excited as well.

Scully held the shirt up to herself before putting it on. It was her first uniform and it had a blue collar and three snaps. The style had changed during her year at The Stick and she was glad she had decided to keep the first one for posterity's sake. The other one had been a high scoop neck with yellow cap sleeves and she had given it to a coworker when she quit. She doubted her breasts now would fit into that style (she had developed at a late age), at least this one had some give with the snaps—and maybe with the right bra, she’d get some good cleavage out of it. 

She pulled it over her head and it clung to her torso like it was meant to fit this way, accentuating her curves and trim waist. _ Damn, I look good, _ Scully thought. A hottie from The Stick, just like Mulder had said.

Not even taking the outfit off, Scully called Mulder. “Hey, come over to my place for dinner tonight,” she said when he answered the phone. He accepted her offer with eager curiosity. 

***

His timing was impeccable. Mulder let himself in with his key and stepped into the kitchen to see Scully bending over, retrieving a pan from the oven, her ass looking perfectly round and delectable in tight, short, royal blue shorts with her long stems (Scully had impossibly long legs considering her petite stature) all lean and flawless, balancing in a pair of black stilettos he had never seen before. He almost dropped the bottle of vodka she had asked him to bring; he almost lost all of the oxygen in his body in the aroused gasp he let out. 

She stood and turned smoothly, and Mulder had to put a hand up to the door jamb to steady himself, the sight of her causing his knees to weaken like a lovesick teen overcome with hormones and an ineffable desire for someone so deeply, so movingly, beautiful. “Sc--” He barely choked out the sibilant velar sound from the back of his throat; she had rendered him—Fox Mulder, who had a quick quip for almost every situation—speechless. 

It was like a strange, erotic fever dream seeing her in this colorful get-up that fit her svelte adult body like a glove. Her shiny, ginger bob, with not a single hair out of place, was coiffed exquisitely with the signature toque effortlessly perched on top. A hot surge of blood rushed from his head to his crotch as his eyes made it down to her neck and exposed collarbone—three buttons were undone in a deep V, revealing but seductively obscuring in shadow the most glorious swell of cleavage. “Jesus,” he whispered, trying, once more, to speak. 

In Scully’s potholder-gloved hands was a baking sheet with two golden-brown corn dogs, the sticks angled towards her as if to steer his line of sight to her, pointing, practically shouting, _ Look at this gorgeous woman! _ He didn’t need his gaze directed at her, though; he doubted he would ever be able to tear his eyes away from this vision that shot straight from his boyhood wet dreams to his current yet unbelievable reality of his soulmate standing before him clad in this ridiculous albeit ridiculously sexy outfit.

Her cherry red lips turned up in a grin she could no longer contain in a sensuous smirk. This surprise had already proved to be a huge success which was clear to her from his reaction and the huge bulge he was sporting in his jeans.

She set the pan on the stove and turned off the oven, then rubbed her bicep. “You just missed me making the lemonade.” There was no way to recreate that churning process in her apartment, but she wanted to reference it for him anyway. 

“Oh?”

Scully filled a glass with ice and lemonade from a pitcher. “Thanks for bringing the vodka,” she said, sounding like a rebellious teenager throwing a party while her parents are away. When he felt his legs would function, Mulder brought her the bottle of Smirnoff. She topped off the cocktail with a generous splash of the alcohol and handed it to him. “The Stick lemonade goes really well with vodka,” she explained and watched him take a sip. 

“How do you know that?”

“I may have been a straight-laced, honor roll student, but I knew how to party,” Scully informed the wide-eyed Mulder. “I still do.” She winked (adorably and not very well) and took the glass from him, downing half of the drink with ease. “Anyway,” she said, giving it back to him to finish, “I’m tired from stomping all that lemonade. I gotta get off my feet.” And with that innocent comment, Scully lowered to her knees and wasted no time undoing Mulder’s jeans.

“Oh fuck.” Before he knew it, his pants were down around his ankles and his dick was out. Scully looked up at him demurely and licked her lips. “Being a seasoned professional, I assume you know your way around the stick,” joked Mulder, his brain finally forming a witty remark amidst his smitten stupor. 

She smiled at him, big and toothy, utterly thrilled at how this was going, but then her game face slid back into place and she slid his big, hard cock into her mouth.

“Holy je--”

Scully took him deep, marking the base of his dick with a ring of red lipstick. Seeing that striped, multi-color hat bobbing up and down as Scully skillfully gave him a blow job in the middle of her kitchen was almost too much to handle. He let out a slow breath and looked up at the ceiling to quell the building sensation. As an experienced adult, he knew to keep himself in check so as not to shoot his load prematurely. 

But, Scully was making that difficult, and when he felt his head hit her soft palate he could not stop his hips from thrusting forward. Scully, like a champ, swallowed around him—he could feel the muscles of her throat tighten and his balls constricted. There was another uncontrollable twitch of his hips and she broadened her efforts—speeding up, sucking and licking, gripping his bare ass cheeks with her hot, little hands. The wet sounds were obscene in the otherwise quiet room and it just made him harder and the finish line so much closer. “I’m gonna-- Scuhh-- gonna come.”

The warmth of her mouth was suddenly gone, but he only felt the coolness of the air for a split second before her hand wrapped around his shaft. He had to look down, sensing she was on a mission. She cupped his scrotum with her other hand as she pumped his length, then he watched her do something he had only seen in those videos that weren’t his: she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue all while hotly stroking him so he could watch himself come into her mouth like she was a goddamned porn star, which he immediately did because it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen. 

Grunting loudly, Mulder came and came ...and came, right into her thirsty, open mouth, and she swallowed it all down, licking stray drops from her lips. He had never had an orgasm last that long.

With a final shudder, Mulder felt blindly (his vision was fuzzy now) for the nearby chair and sat down, dazed. “Wow, I-- Scully ...wow.”

She stood up and beamed at him, proudly. 

“Is this…?”

“Yeah, my uniform. I kept it and it still fits.” 

“Alright, homegirl, model it for me,” said Mulder, twirling a finger in the air.

She readily obliged, turning around with a wiggle of her hips, showing him her shapely backside, and looked at him over her shoulder, coyly. “You are insanely sexy,” he said, kicking his shoes off and clumsily ridding himself of the clothing at his feet while keeping his eyes glued to her gorgeous bod. 

Scully refilled the glass with more lemonade and vodka and sashayed over to him. She handed him the drink by leaning down and putting her breasts in his face. “This has wildly surpassed my boyhood dreams, Scully. Teenage me couldn’t have even imagined something this hot.”

“Drink up, big boy,” she whispered against his cheek, getting back into character. “You need to stay hydrated because I plan on riding your stick all night long.”

Mulder gulped a sharp intake of air, then gulped down the drink, obediently. Scully went back over to the stove and picked up a corn dog. Holding it delicately by the stick, she leaned against the counter with her hip popped in a seductive pose like she was on the cover of some special Mall of America edition of Playboy.

She knew the corn dogs would purely be for show, and they were left abandoned in the kitchen as they moved into the bedroom—the only thing they were hungry for was each other. 

They made out in the spirit of their teenage selves, sloppy and bumbling, with Mulder pawing at Scully’s uniform. “Careful,” she warned as he shoved his hand inside her top to grope her boob, “it’s vintage.”

Since Mulder was already half-naked, Scully gave him a strip tease to catch up as best she could with the tight, restrictive garments. “I can’t believe I’m getting into these famous blue shorts,” marveled Mulder for the hundredth time, helping Scully out of them.

“Leave the hat on.”

“Oh obviously,” Scully agreed as she crawled into his lap. 

This whole time Scully had been seducing Mulder by recreating his fantasy, but she was beyond worked up herself. Sinking down onto his cock sent off an explosion of pleasure inside her and she cried out. Her swollen sex was already hypersensitive and even the tiniest movement had her careening toward ecstasy. 

True to her word, she rode him hard until he flipped her over and took her from behind. He had already come once so his stamina had increased and he wanted to give her a good and thorough fucking. And boy, did she deserve it after giving him this amazing gift.

Scully looked back at him—her lipstick was smeared and her hair was wild; the hat, crooked.

Mulder withdrew from her and slapped his cock against her ass. “You want this?”

“Yes!” she squealed.

He dick-slapped her again. “Say it.”

“Fuck me with your big stick.” 

He slid back in and then pounded into her with intense and brutal thrusts, sending him deep and making her lose her mind. Mulder wondered if she was aware of the volume of her moaning. Soon, he was joining her in a chorus of grunts and quickened panting. He was going to come hard again.

Mulder draped himself over her back, reached around to grab her breasts, and then brought them both up into a kneeling position, their bodies flush against each other, sweaty and sticky, all while pumping into her. The moaning turned to these loud, sexy whimpers and Mulder could no longer hold back. Working her clit with one hand and squeezing a tit in the other, he brought her to the edge with him and they fell into the blissful abyss together.

Lying in a breathless heap afterward, Scully started to giggle. This had been their first foray into any kind of role-playing kink, and that it had to do with Hot Dog on a fucking Stick was so absurd. “All of this from an awkward adolescent photo,” she laughed.

“Sometimes a picture is worth more than words, Scully, it’s worth orgasms.”

**Author's Note:**

> A note to my Twitter friends (if you didn't see the post from @scullyreactions): I deactivated my Twitter account. It came to a point where the negative aspects outweighed the positive ones. It really wasn’t helping me to publicly document my anxiety breakdowns or my bouts of insecurity. For those of you who found ways to reach out, thank you, I appreciate it.  
My heartfelt thanks to all who encouraged me and supported my writing. I will always treasure that kindness.  
Much love, Greta


End file.
